criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grass is Always Greener
The Grass is Always Greener is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-third case in Rusthollow and the seventy-seventh case overall. It takes place in Lotus Lane appearing as the fifth and penultimate case in the district. Plot The team raced to arrest the Wilson family for their affiliation with The Ancient Ones, the cult planning to destroy the mayoral system. Upon arrival at the Wilson manor, Faith and the player searched for the family members, only to find rich kid Oscar Wilson with a letter opener in his chest. Melissa confirmed that Oscar was killed by a stab wound to the heart and that his death was almost instantaneous. The team labelled Oscar's brother Connor Wilson before going on to interrogate paranormal expert Jason Terranova and Osborne heiress Marlize Osborne. The team then received information that someone had stolen Oscar's car. It was soon discovered that Marlize had stolen Oscar's car as a way to get back at him for stealing her heirloom necklace. They were also able to suspect family matriarch Marnie Branford and Osborne patriarch and principal Archibald Osborne before hearing word that Sean had seen someone fleeing the parking lot. During the investigation it was discovered that Oscar had been stealing from Marlize and that Connor planned to send Oscar to a boarding school in Europe to get rid of him. Archibald was also uncovered to be paying the victim and that Jason had written a book on The Ancient Ones. Marnie was also revealed as a member of said cult. Finally, they arrested Connor for the murder of his brother. At first he denied the accusations, insisting he would never hurt his brother. Faith then proceeded to show Connor all the evidence stacked against him, causing him to admit the truth. He explained that Oscar was telling people about the cult, bringing unwanted attention on the shady family. Realising the only way to save his reputation was to get rid of Oscar, he tried sending him to a boarding school but to no avail. Connor then decided to kill Oscar to protect himself, ambushing him in the field and stabbing him in the heart. Judge Price was shocked by Connor's actions, saying that Oscar was his brother. Connor smirked and replied that sentiment is a weakness and he felt no moral qualm in murdering his brother as long as his reputation was intact. For his lack of remorse, he was sentenced to life imprisonment for his crime. After the trial of the villainous hotelier, Jayden and the player went to talk to Jason about the cult seeing as he published a book about it. He confessed that he'd accidentally stumbled into one of their meetings and was able to take a picture of it but had lost it at the parking lot. The duo immediately went and searched there and found a faded photograph, later revealed to be a photo of Marnie meeting the leader of the cult, who was covered in a cloak. The pair confronted a jailed Marnie about the cult leader's identity. She refused to tell them who they were but accidentally revealed that they were a public official. Meanwhile, Faith and the player searched through the scene of the murder in hopes of finding more about the cult's plan. They soon found a piece of paper with a combination code on, allowing them to look inside a locked wall panel. Inside, they found a blueprints of City Hall with a bomb's location marked on it. Seriously concerned, Faith and the player immediately tried to contact City Hall to tell them about the bomb, only to hear that they were too late and a bomb had exploded in City Hall! Summary Victim *'Oscar Wilson' (found with a letter opener in his chest) Murder Weapon *'Letter Opener' Killer *'Connor Wilson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect chews tobacco. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears beige silk. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect chews tobacco. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect chews tobacco. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks chai tea. *The suspect chews tobacco. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears beige silk. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect chews tobacco. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears beige silk. Killer's Profile *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer drinks chai tea. *The killer chews tobacco. *The killer wears beige silk. *The killer is under 40. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Grassy Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dirt Pile, Tackle Bag; New Suspect: Connor Wilson) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00: Attribute: The killer uses lip balm) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Bloodied Brooch) *Analyze Bloodied Brooch. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks chai tea) *Examine Tackle Bag. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Contents) *Analyze Phone Contents. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Jason Terranova) *Ask Jason if he knew Oscar. *Inform Connor of his brother's death. (New Crime Scene: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Footstall) *Examine Footstall. (Result: Heirloom Necklace; New Suspect: Marlize Osborne) *Ask Marlize why Oscar had her necklace. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Marlize about stealing the victim's car. (Attribute: Marlize drinks chai tea and uses lip balm) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Partial Shoeprint, Trash Can) *Examine Partial Shoeprint. (Result: Shoeprint Identified; New Suspect: Marnie Branford) *Quiz Marnie about Oscar's murder. (Attribute: Marnie drinks chai tea) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Ornate Object) *Examine Ornate Object. (Result: Leaves) *Analyze Leaves. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews tobacco; New Crime Scene: Coffee Table) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Ice Bucket) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Coaster) *Speak to Archibald about his message to the victim. (Attribute: Archibald chews tobacco) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Pamphlet) *Examine Pamphlet. (Result: Writing) *Confront Connor about his plan to send Oscar away. (Attribute: Connor chews tobacco, drinks chai tea and uses lip balm) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Security Post. (Clues: Leopard Print Handbag, Broken Device, Book Cover) *Examine Leopard Print Handbag. (Result: Sacrificial Text) *Confront Marnie about being a member of The Ancient Ones. (Attribute: Marnie chews tobacco) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Oscar's Smartwatch) *Quiz Archibald about his payments to Oscar. (Attribute: Archibald uses lip balm, Marlize chews tobacco) *Examine Faded Cover. (Result: Cult Book) *Confront Jason about his book on cults. (Attribute: Jason uses lip balm, chews tobacco and drinks chai tea) *Investigate Barn. (Clues: Weed Whacker, Copper Pieces) *Examine Weed Whacker. (Result: Small Threads) *Analyze Small Threads. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears beige silk) *Examine Copper Pieces. (Result: Bloody Coin) *Analyze Bloody Coin. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 40) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (5/6). (No stars) What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (5/6) *Speak to Jason about the cult. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clue: Jason's Bag) *Examine Jason's Bag. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Cult Meeting Photo) *Confront Marnie about the cult leader's identity. (Reward: Cult Robe) *Investigate Grassy Field. (Clue: Garden Pot) *Examine Garden Pot. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Combination Code) *Analyze Combination Code. (05:00:00; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Locked Panel) *Examine Locked Panel. (Result: Scroll) *Examine Scroll. (Result: Bombing Plan) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Lotus Lane